


Like Music

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Shura was a composition, his scared body an anguished symphony. And yet it was one you would gladly listen to over and over again.





	Like Music

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! ≧(´▽｀)≦ While preparing this weekend’s fic spam, I thought to finally work and post some of the fic requests I received over the summer! Someone asked for Shura and I was COMPLETELY DOWN FOR IT AS HE DESERVES ALL THE LOVE THAT CAN BE GIVEN!
> 
> This particular one-shot was also influenced by AlunaGeorge’s “Body Music”! With all that said, I hope you all enjoy!

Exquisite.

Your hands ran over taut skin, appreciating the battle-hardened body currently beneath you. Scars that told of many stories--of hardships and strife--all seemed to fit on this particular canvas so well, complimented by coarse white hair which affirmed just how long this vessel had endured so much.

This was the body of a warrior. This was the body of Shura, the man you loved.

Though, with your admiration however, you couldn't help but tease your lover, to coax out that flustered side that only you got to witness. Whether through your words or your own touch, you grinned to yourself the more that the red shade on Shura's face darkened.

With your clothes having joined his in a neat pile on the floor of your bedroom, you straddled his bare hips, trying to fend off your own desires as you feel his erect cock press against your center, the contact of which you only teased by grinding down on him every now and then. After all, you were having far too much fun with cooing out various sentiments of genuine affection, even if your motives had a mischievous edge.

"Shura, your body is like art," you hummed while your palms slowly ran up his thick, chiseled physique.

"Maybe if you had an eye infection," he scoffed with a wry smile, even if the blush on his cheeks darkened.

"I mean it though," you giggled at first. "If you were a song, honestly I'd..." Deliberately, you rocked your hips against his, admiring how he bit his lip as your warm slickness trailed over his cock, which offered magnificent friction. As you delighted in the sensation as well, you breathed out, "I'd want to play you over and over and over--"

"O-Oi," Shura spoke up gruffly, "just how much do you enjoy making an old man blush?" His hands suddenly took hold of your hips, keeping them still to prevent you from teasing him further.

The tightness of his grip spoke of what your teasing had done to him, _and what he was planning on doing to you._

Suddenly, you were flipped over and onto your back, your lover claiming the top spot as he hovered above you. His eyes bore into yours, which--thinking back to when you first started speaking to one another--seemed to be unheard of with how lowly he thought of himself when compared to you. It honestly was why you made it a point to openly compliment him, even if you found some joy in making him blush while doing so.

However, the meek outlaw who thought himself to be unworthy of receiving any attention from a royal was nowhere to be found. You were admiring the body of a warrior, after all. It was no surprise that you'd find yourself pinned to the bed by the very one, especially since he was your lover.

Keeping your hips in his grasp, he proceeded to grind against them with his own, now subjecting you to his own brand of rough friction. He proceeded to steal a kiss from your lips, his mouth meeting yours with as much fervor and firmness as his tone was. When he pulled away, his tongue swiped over his lips before he growled out,

"Precious royalty or not, don't think I'm gonna let you keep on teasing me like this."

And as you saw his body much like a song, he found the way you said his name--in various inflections and volumes of bliss--to be a composition he would never tire over.


End file.
